Second Chance
by Nightsta97
Summary: He didn't want to leave her, he'd come here with the intentions of proposing but things change. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it when she told him she had just been given her dream job and career in chemistry was finally coming to life. So he did what he thought best for her: he caused a big argument that ended them.But now she's here and she's got a big surprise for him


p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"The 11th Pilgrimage /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Nathaniel, please don't leave like this." Her voice was strained and full of unshed tears. As it would be for anyone losing the man they loved. Her words were lost to him as the door slammed behind him. She had known falling in love with a military man was a mistake the moment he'd walked into her life but now he was the one to walk away./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"He didn't want to leave her, he'd come here with the intentions of proposing but things change. Before coming here he'd been offered a command position of a project called Terra Nova. That had been the final decision that convinced him he should marry her. If they were married she'd be one of the first to join him in this new place. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it when she told him she had just been given her dream job and career in chemistry was finally coming to life. So he did what he thought best for her: he caused a scene, caused a big argument that ended them./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Both hearts broke when he slammed that door but only one cried and not the one you would expect. Nathaniel Taylor, the strong military man was the one to weep while his lover packed her things fighting back tears. What hurt the most was realizing her future and dreams could never be achieved with him. So he left her so she could have the life she'd always wanted and he began to develop a rule book to courtship./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"They had left on bad terms and began completely different lives. Nathaniel Taylor became Commander Taylor of Terra Nova, a new world and a fresh start. Professor Lilith Jones became Dr. Lilith Jones, chemist, physicist, and mother. Her brilliant mind was finally being put to good use and her knowledge was determined be better suited for the science department at Terra Nova./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Lilith knew going Terra Nova meant she'd have to see him and sooner or later someone was going to find out he was the father of her seven year old. She knew he deserved to know but that wasn't going to make any of this easier. Apart of her still loved him, and a part of her always would. So like always she did what she thought best for Sophie./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Her little girl had the same hue blue eyes as both her parents but had her father's facial features with some cute little freckles about her pale skin. She had her mother's blonde/ brown hair and her sass. She had the mind of her mother and the atheism of her father, so really she could follow in either of her parent's footsteps./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Mommy, I'm scared" the small voice of Sophie brought Lilith out of her stressful thoughts of seeing Nathaniel again. Lilith leaned down and meet the crystal blue orbs that paled in comparison to Nathaniel's./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""I'm going to be right behind you. I promise its mommy would never let anything bad happen to you" Lilith promised her daughter./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Lilith watched as her frightened little passed into the gateway. If she was being honest, she was scared too. She was a scientist, she knew what happens as you pass through the gate. But she ignored the science and walked into the glowing pool. It was weird to think all her molecules were separating and being put back together as she arrived on the other side gasping for air. As soon as she caught her breath her stomach lurched and she vomited into the air mask someone was trying to force on her./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""I'm okay" Lilith promised as she looked around for her baby girl./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Lilith?" a familiar voice asked. Lilith looked up to see an old friend, gun in her arms and confusion plastered on her face./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"''Alicia Washington, I should have known you'd be here" Lilith smiled as she hugged her old friend./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""You're not on my rooster"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""I took Dr. Tall horn's place seeing as I was his most senior scientist and he passed away last week"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""I'm sorry, I know how much you admired him."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Wash, he doesn't know I'm here and I'd like keep it that way far as long as possible" she said quickly changing the subject./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Wash opened her mouth to speak but was rendered speechless when child launched herself into Lilith's arms. Wash studied the interaction clearly this kid was Lilith's but studying the girls face more shock settled in./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Is she?" Wash started but couldn't say more. Lilith nodded sadly./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Alicia meet my seven year old. Sophie this a friend of your father's" Sophie's big blue eyes looked up at Wash with pure amazement./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""You know my daddy?" Wash nodded. "I've never meet him, mommy says he lives here and i get to meet him soon" Sophie said sadly. Alicia looked between mother and daughter seeing how little Sophie Taylor resembled her parents. Having been raised away from her father, Sophie was probably just like her mother./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Your dad's a pretty cool guy but we should probably get you all settled in before we do anything" Wash led the family towards the colonel and their assigned house. Before she left Lilith stopped her insisting that she keep this a secret from Taylor. Wash nodded in agreement but she knew she couldn't keep this from him, he'd see her name on the roster and he'd come looking for her./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"***/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Nathaniel wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary today, a new group of people and were assigned to homes. However, Wash was acting funny as she entered the Command Center, she wouldn't meet his eyes and she looked extremely uncomfortable as she handed over the list of new arrivals. He scanned the list not really taking notice to anyone's name. Until Wash sighed and pointed to the third one down and his eyes followed. There listed as the third name was Dr. Lilith Jones, science team. He didn't notice the part where it said she was traveling with one other, nor did he notice she was given a two bedroom home./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""She's here?" Taylor's voice was clear but strained as he looked up at Wash expectantly, hoping this wasn't some sick joke. If Taylor hadn't been focused on the news of a long lost love returning to him he would have seen the heartbreak in Wash's eyes. It was something no one ever acknowledged, the love shared between the Commander and his Second in Command. They never acted on it of course and they never would because of regulations and now Lilith was here he would fall right back in love with her./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Yes, sir" Wash's voice didn't crack, didn't show any sign of emotion but as he stood and walked right past her and bolting towards the home she'd been assigned./p 


End file.
